And then there were less
Cadence,Rookie,Gary,Aunt Artic,Mr Cow2,Pengwaqus,Sunglasses Penguin,Alex,Rockhoper,Sensei,Frank,Phill,Dot,Jet Pack Guy,Herbert,PH and Mayor Penguin are all invited to a party hosted none other than Bob!But when some guests go missing Including Bob Himself,It`s up to the gang to find out who is behind all this noncence. Transcript *Rookie:Mails are in!Gary`s encyclopedia,Cadences Pop magazine,Aunt Artics Type Writer and...Hey this letters for all of us!(Opens Letter)We have been chosen for a special dinner in our honner! *Gary:This seems kinda suspecious. *Rookie:Well,were going.(Cut to Rookie driving a car towards the mountins) *Aunt Artic:Are we there yet? *Rookie:Were close. *Cadence:Oh my gosh!(Pans on a huge mansion.They get out.We see Mr Cow2 drive a car to the mansion as well) *Rookie:Mr Cow2?What are you doing here? *Mr Cow2:I was told i had a special dinner in my honer. *PH(Driving a Jeep,Australian Accent):So did i,Mate. *Rockhpper is seen riding his ship towards the mansion.Than Frank and Phill in a Pacer.Sensei is walking,Mayor Penguin takes a limo,Alex is skateboarding with a helmet,kneepads and elbow pads.Sunglasses Penguin in a flaming hotrod,Pengwaqus in a hovercar,Herbert in a Snow Plow and Jet Pack Guy with his Jet Pack while carrying dot.They all enter. *Maid:Mr Cow2,Mr Rookie,Mr Cadence... *Cadence:I`m a girl! *Rookie:Don`t bother.I`ve had her before.She doesnt know the word Mrs. *Maid:Mr Aunt Artic,Mr Rockhopper,Mr Sensei,Mr Dot,Mayor Penguin Mister,.. *Cadence:...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMB!(Pronouncing it like dee.am.ba) *Maid:Rookie know the word you mentioned.I just can talk that beggning letter. *Cadence:dumb... *Maid:Go in.Mr BOB! *Aunt Artic:wait what? *Bob:Oh Cadence!Its been much too long.(hugs cadence) *Cadence:...?(thinks:I thought bob doesnt like me anymore...something is up.) (transition to the penguins sitting at a table) *Cadence:Dinner smells delicous! *Bob:I hope you like penguin oil!(Walks into kitchen)I`ll be back with the main course. *Gary:This is weird. *Rookie:Yeah,everyone here has at least one negative thing about Bob! *Frank:Yeah!Weired about everyone here.(Whispers)Hey Phill,You think Dot`s thinking about me? *Phill:I don`t know.Are you either On the beach or Hot? *Shows Dot thinking about a romantic date with Jet Pack Guy at the beach. *Dot:I love you Jet!!! *Jet(Not Paying attention):Thats nice Dot. *Pengwaqus:Maybe he turned to the good side.I`m really good with this kind of stuff!Maybe if i sit in his chair(Sits in bobs chair)i can get a good reading of his- (lights go off) *Mayor Penguin:WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS? *PH:It's an electricity problem. (lights go on and Peng Waqas is missing) *Gary:Where's Peng Waqas? *Rookie:STRANGE! It appears he has left dinner. Oh well, Bonapateit!(Sees a peice or Rope and Tape under his plate)Bib must of kidnapped Penwaqus. *Bob:Dinner is served! *Cadence:I knew i couldn`t trust you!!! *Bob:What do you mean? *Gary:We know what you did!!! *Rookie:Not entirely,but we know it was you who did it though!!! *Bob:What!? *PH:You got Pengwaqus! *Frank:It`s always the quit ones. *Alex:How could you!?I thought you turned to the good side! *Rockhoper:Aye,what be the truth is ye be the one with Pengwaqus! *Bob:Trust me it wasn`t me! (lights go off,then back on.Bob is missing too) *Rookie:Oh my gosh! *Cadence:So,he took pengwaqus and then took himself so no one would get suspicious! *Sensei:Young Cadence,it was not Bob who took any of the two. *Rookie:Senseis right!But if were by morning,we`ll all be missing!(Looks at plate)And someone took the last Shrimp Nugget! *Cadence:Are you kidding me!?!? *Mr Cow2:That filth bag!!! *Gary:Now i HOPE I go next! *???(Disguisd Voice):IF YOU WISH! (lights go off again) *Mayor Penguin:WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS? *PH:We're not going over this again Mayor. (Gary is heard screaming) *Cadence:Hold me! *Rookie and Mr Cow2:Okay! (Lights go on and Gary is missing) *Herbert:YES!!!GARY IS GONE!!!I mean...oh no.he is gone. *Dot:No! *Aunt Artic:He`ll be in our souls! *Rookie:(Browsing through the mansion and looks at the wall)Guys,check this out!(We see a light switch with an egg timer attached to it)That was no electricity problem.It was set to go off at that time!And pengwaqus aws tooken at the wrong place!Meaning Bob was the one to be caught!The question is,who hates Bob the most? *Everyone looks at eachover *Rookie:Cadence! *Cadence:He Forced me too work in a Fast Food place in the bowls of Heck!Litterally!But i didn`t want to kidnap him!What about Aunt Artic!He stoof in your way and messed up your movie! *Aunt Artic:Bob replaced Petey K in my movie and the producers kept on agreeing with his ideas untill it went from Drama to Comedy!(The episode has not been made yet,but it happens befor this one)But i would never kidnap another penguin!How about Rookie! *Rookie:Bob hacked into my e-mail account and blocked all my e-mails from my good freinds!I wanted to kidnap him,but i didn`t do it!Mayor Penguin! *Mayor Penguin:He didn`t pay his jelly bean taxes! *Everyone looks at him awkwardly *Aunt Artic:I`m voting against you! *M.P:Thoose taxes are for eating jellybeans without burping! *Everyone:Voting against you! *M.P:What about Sensei! *Sensei:He is the one who broke my leg.(Looks at his broken leg)But however,Young Bob was not kidnaped by me.Rockhoper. *Rockhoper:Aye,he be the maighteie who took all me tresure.I be mad at him,but i didn`t do it.Frank and Phill? *Frank:He broke Phills arm once. *Phill:And he hit him on the haed and gave him amnesia! *Frank:But we didn`t do it.What about Herbert? *Herbert:He destroyed my lair!But theres also Dot! *Dot:Bob was doing so many evil crimes,i got overworked and went crazy.But i`m poking at Jet! *Jet:Same with Dot`s story...But with a jetpack...How about Alex! *Alex:He sold all my saftey gear on the internet.Now i cant walk five milies without skidding my knees.But Mr Cow2 hates him even more *Mr Cow2:He killed all my puffles in their sleep but i would never kidnap him! Maybe once.What about Sunglasses Penguin? *Sunglasses Penguin:He sold my sunglasses on the internet! *Cadence:Thats it? *Sunglasses Penguin:Oh shut up!You know what Cadence! *Everyone fights.Rookie amd Alex,Dot and Herbert,Rockhoper and Sensei are fighting with swords. *Rookie:CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Everyone looks at Rookie.A cuckoo clock goes off)Now,if we want to survive the night,we`ll have to work as a team. *Mr Cow2:Egg Timer alert. (lights go off Mr Cow2 is heard screaming) *Mayor Penguin:WHO TURNED OUT ALL- *PH:SHUT UP!!! (Lights turn on and Mr cow2 is missing) *Rookie:Oh no!Mr Cow2 is gone! *Aunt Artic:Allright.Rookie,your in charge! *Rookie:We`ll split up!Frank with Phill(Phill and Frank step very closely toghether)Dot and Herbert,Jet Pack Guy and Cadence,Sunglasses Penguin will be a team of one,Alex and Mayor Penguin,The Maid and Aunt artic and Sensei and Rockhopper.Me and PH are gonna be up in the Greenhouse.Everyone else,find a room. *The gang scatter.Cut to Myor Penguin and Alex in the game room. *Mayor Penguin:Ooooh,Pool!Let`s find some cues! *Alex:Mayor,we have some buisness to take care of. *M.P:Just for that,Your Jellybean tax is $5 bigger. *Alex(Loud Whisspering):I am soooooooo voting against you. *Alex walks around. *Alex:Found the cues!(Oulls one down and opens a trap door where alex is standing)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *M.P:Alex?Alex! *Cut to Rookie and PH *Rookie:Heres the greenhouse.(Enter Greenhouse)All i see is plants. *PH:Heres a clue!(Points towards some soort of shadow.A pole rolls out to the middle of the room) *Rookie(Runs and picks it up,Frightend):Were not alone! (Lights go off) *Rookie:Told you PH. (PH doesn't answer) *Rookie:PH? (lights turn on and she is missing) *Rookie:PH?(Rookie trys to find PH.He opens a small door.PH comes out screaming with a spoon in her hand)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *PH:(Pretends to stab Rookie,Laughs)You should of seen your face. *Rookie:Oh come on!(Fart) *PH:...I am in love with Mayor Penguin. *Rookie:...Okay. (Cut to Sensei and Rockhoper) *Rockhopper:Aye! I foun' something mysterious! It be a note from an anounumous sorce! It read: TURN AROUND. (A discolored flipper reaches and grabs Sensei and pull him into the ceiling) *Rockhoper:Sensei? Cut to Dot and Herbert *Dot:Watch your step.The Kidnaper could be anywhere. *Herbert:Oh you don`t think i know that? *Dot:Don`t use that tonne.(Walks in) *Herbert:Gary,Mr Cow2,Phsyco Kidnapper? *Dot:Herberts sence of stealth?Are you here?Hello? *Herbert:Knock it off!(Pushes Dot.Dot leans on a button on a wall.One of the paintings moves towards the side and reaveals a secret passageway) *Dot:I`ll go in.(Enters) *Herbert:Do you see anything? *Dot:No!It`s just really dark!(Passage closes) *Herbert:Dot?Dot! *Cut to Jet and Cadence *Jet:(Hums a tune) *Cadence:(Hums also) *Jet:What is the name of that song?It`s been stuck in my head for three days! *The gang now find themselves all in the same room again. *Mayor Penguin:What happend? *Frank:We searched all the rooms. *Rookie:Well then.Some of us are missing. *Alex:I`m here!(Runs out of a door with Dot) *PH:What happend? *Alex:I fell in a trap door and it lead to a passageway. *Dot:Same with me! *Rookie:Allright!!!For now on!!!NO ONE LEAVES!!!Everyone huddle toghether!!! *They all huddle toghether. *Rookie:now,anyone who gets away from the group is the possible kidnapper.Everyone walk toghether.(They all walk toghether and lead up to Mayor Penguins room) *Cadence:(Gasp,Very Very Shocked)Y-Y-Y-You G-G-Guys?(Holds upa a huge pile of rope and tape) *Rookie:So it was you. *Mayor Penguin:I can explain! *Sunglasses Penguin(Handicuffs him):Tell it to the judge! *PH(As Mayor Penguin leaves):I`m gonna head over and get a drink. *Walks over to the bar. *PH:Cream soda please. *Maid:Coming right up.(Gives her drink) *PH:So,prettey wacko story eh mate? *Maid:Yes,very.But since Bob was gone,i was thinking- *Sneeze.PH hears it come from the walls.She rips up a fake wall and sees Gary,Mr Cow2,Sensei,Bob and Pengwaqus! Mr Cow2 is being hung by his foot. *PH:Your here!(Unties them and rips the tape of there mouths)Get on home. *They all leave. *PH:But if it wasn`t-(Looks at maid.The Maid Smiles,closes her eyes slightly and tilts her head towards the left.)No.No!NO!This can`t be! *Maid:it is.Now stand still!(Tries to tie her up but PH runs too fast and she quickly grabs the others) *PH:IT was the maid!RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! *Everyone darts for the door.They open it and The Maid is right outside! *Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Maid:Well,Well,Well.Looks like-(Zaped by lightning) *Sunglasses Penguin:Well,that girls going to jail!(Handicuffs her) *PH:Whoever this maid is,she can`t be seen,heard or spoken of! *Rookie:Were allive!!! *PH:Mayor,sorry about(Cough)you- *Mayor:It`s fine young lady. *PH:(Three second pause,PH Hugs him)I Love you.(Looks into sky)I Love you all! *The gleaming stars in the night sky form the words:THE END Category:Season 3